Destiny: The Young Wolf and the Exo
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: Rise of Iron DLC She smiled, and had he been able too, he would have swallowed dryly from his nerves. As it was, the lights in his mouth fluttered slightly. SHIRO-4 and the Guardian go out for drinks.
1. Chapter 1

You know I'm obsessed with exos ;) haha. So when I played the new DLC and met Shiro-4, I couldn't resist writing something for him. He's a cool guy.

...

He met her in a blaze of gun fire...

Well, he heard it over the coms.

Cayde, his mentor, spoke highly of her. She was a guardian, and a accomplished hunter at that. He had wanted to meet her, and then she had been chosen to assist Saladin in retaking the temple on top of Felwinter.

Saladin had gone down to her, after she'd taken out the SIVA infected who had come at her with everything they had.

He was impressed, even though he hadn't seen it first hand.

When the place was cleaned out, he landed to be of some assistance in cleaning out the Plaguelands.

He didn't notice her at first, as he was speaking with a few of the other guardians who had come to join in the SIVA crisis.

The Titan and Warlock moved on to the side, talking amongst themselves and he looked up to see her.

A hunter dressed in black. She wore blades strapped to her leg, and forearm and the cloak of the Kings Mantle.

He knew it was her, could tell from her presence. He watched as she approached on sure feet, and lifted her hands to remove her helmet. Hair the colour of fire fell out from his hold, and grey eyes like the silver of steel met his.

She smiled, and had he been able too, he would have swallowed dryly from his nerves. As it was, the lights in his mouth fluttered slightly.

"Hello there, Lady Guardian."

"You're Shiro-4 right? I heard you over the coms. Its nice to meet you. Always good to meet a fellow hunter and friend of Cayde."

She held out a hand, the one that wasn't holding her helmet. He glanced the golden sword on her back, and then outstretched his hand before he became distracted.

He made sure his handshake was strong. He wanted to give a good impression, despite his nerves.

"You did good work. Reclaiming this place. Saladin is impressed. I think he's started calling you the young wolf." The lights in his mouth blazed in a smile.

Her eyes crinkled with humour. "I think I might have heard that yes, my ghost think it suits me."

Shiro watched as the ghost in question came to hover over her shoulder, wearing a matching black case.

She had been known as the golden guardian, for wearing both the colour and her hair was bright. Though it was odd that she'd chose to wear black, he was silently glad - the gold might have made him completely awestruck.

"I think it suits you too," he added, after a moment where he'd just stared and made himself look like an idiot.

She didn't seem to mind. "It's better than the golden guardian," she agreed.

Ah, that might be why she'd changed her armour colour. Probably didn't like all the fame. She seemed like a down to earth girl. His type, if he were honest. But damn, was she out of his league.

He'd heard rumours that Cayde had a think for her, he didn't want to step on the other exos toes but if there was a chance he could...

No, she couldn't possibly like him. He was a nobody. Only a helper in the vanguard.

"I look forward to more talks?" She seemed nervous, and he realised he'd been leaning on the box beside him, trying to play it cool.

Her words startled him. "Yes! I'd like that."

She smiled, it was so warm that Shiro couldn't help but be soothed by it.

"Phoenix!" A voice called, distracting the beautiful guardian in front of him.

A female awoken Titan, purple skin to match her silky hair and orange eyes called for her near the fire. A friend.

"See you around," she offered, and turned in the snow.

He don't know where it came from but he found some courage. Maybe because he knew she might not come back for those talks. SIVA was deadly.

He didn't like that idea.

"Uh, Lady Guardian," he called. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Would you, uh, care to catch a drink in the tower sometime? Or I know a place on earth you might like-"

A beaming grin lit her face, and Shiro knew that if he had a heart and blood, it would be pumping loudly in his chest and ears.

"I'd like that," she echoed his earlier words. "And call me Phoenix."

"Phoenix," he nodded, and she offered another smile before heading over to her friend.

He couldn't help but watch her go, then turned away so he didn't look weird! He stared out at the mountain, and couldn't help the excitement that filled him. He usually only got this excited when he managed to wipe out a whole load of fallen on a scouting trip.

He turned in time to see the two guardians transport to their ships, and he found he couldn't wait for her to return.

...

Only a quick first bit!

Thinking I'll write when they go to get drinks, and maybe after too...

This is set is a different universe to the Cayde one I did - my guardian is not a cheat! Haha. She's just friends with Cayde here. He's more like an annoying brother.

I should just go ahead and change my name of here to: ExoFanGirl haha.

The Titan belongs to my other half. Had to add her in my destiny stories here. Speaking of them, I've got other destiny stories, if you like this one! Check them out.


	2. Chapter 2

More Exo goodness for the soul.

Note: for the sake of the story, I'm having it so that Exo can drink...somehow... Maybe an emergency induction port? For those who love Mass Effect ;) keelah se'lai!

#2

The first time they went out, it was to a bar on Earth. The one he'd said she might like.

He was incredibly nervous. Even more so than the time he'd got caught in a tight space by a group of fallen, with nothing more than his hunting knife.

That was certainly an interesting story. One he'd probably tell if he got drunk.

She'd landed near the temple and sought him out. It was late, the fires were burning against the star filled night sky and she asked if he'd like to get that drink.

He'd tried to play it cool. Flashing his mouth lights in a smile while saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

She'd left her ship behind, on the condition that he drive her back home, as it were - to pick her ship back up from the temple.

They took his ship, flying to little place he knew. He had been worried it would be awkward, the silence. He was usually good at making conversation but he liked her, and well, he sometimes said stupid things or stared at her for too long.

At those times he would want to smack himself. Internally muttering idiot, idiot, idiot.

She didn't seem to mind his stuttering, or his relapses into silence. She was a joy to talk to, and also quite good company when they fell silent in the seats of his ship.

They landed in the snow, and he gestured with a thumb behind him while walking backwards. "This is the place," he said, while his metal plates were lit by a warm light from a small wooden building. Hidden amongst the rubble of old cars and what-not.

She smiled. "I didn't know this was here." Her eyes were alight, the grey turning almost gold in the warm light.

"It's a secret. Kind of. Well, I generally don't tell people because you know how guardians get - no offence," he rubbed his head awkwardly, having pulled his hood down.

Way to go - start insulting guardians why don't you? The bloody protectors and all.

But she laughed, and it was like a deep rumble before the storm. He would often sit out when he was scouting, watching the rare white lightening that crackled over earths sky.

He was finding himself as transfixed on her, as he had been on those storms.

"No offence taken," she laughed again. "I know that guardians can get a bit rowdy. Especially at parties, or when there's a big group in the tower- it goes to their heads. All that dancing... And then there's that floating ball in the tower..."

"Well, you see so much darkness. We can't blame you for wanting some happiness somewhere."

She blinked, her eyes widening slightly and then she looked away. A sad expression on her face, and he wanted to kick himself.

"Yeah, you are right." Then her face lit up again, as fast as the darkness had come. "Shall we go inside? I'm intrigued to discover this secret of yours."

If she played it right, he might just spill as his secrets to her. He coughed at his thoughts, and turned to open the door.

"Lady Guardians first," he said, watching her.

She grinned. "Thank you."

Her expression was one of awe when he closed the door behind them and came up to her side. The place was small, only a long shack really - but the floor were wooden and there were round wood tables dotted along it. There was an old bar, with shelves of drink behind it. And on the walls, there were relics from the time before - when earth had been different.

She walked up to the nearest wall, staring at the photographs of cities that hung there.

Shiro realised something as he watched her face. She had died, been dead a long time before her ghost found her. Could she remember the world before? He couldn't help himself. Wanted to know her...

"Do you remember it? The Earth before?"

She glanced from him, wide eyed, back to the photos. "No," her voice cracked. She tried again. "No, I don't. I don't recall anything from before my ghost found me."

That must have been horrible. He knew, most Exo's couldn't remember where they'd come from.

"Some say," he started, voice low. "That the number an Exo carries is how many times his memory has been erased."

She looked at him, and her face softened. She realised he'd tried to soften the blow of his words, asking questions he shouldn't.

"Then you understand," she nodded.

"I do," he said, and found that he had to touch her. He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she smiled again, he gave it a squeeze.

"Come on. They've got some good alcohol here. Old stuff, too."

"Bet that's expensive," she moved away from the wall, following him to the bar. It wasn't too full, but anyone in offered then a polite nod or smile. It was a pleasant place.

"Don't worry about that," he told her, pulling out a stool for her. He wanted to be a gentleman for her that night, she deserved it. "I'm paying for everything."

"You don't have to do that!" She gushed, looking more flustered than he'd ever seen her. Her cheeks heated, and he found he liked that look on her. Especially when he was the one to cause it. He coughed lightly again, scolding himself for where his thoughts had lead.

Be a gentleman!

"Don't worry about it," he said again. And refrained from saying 'it's the least I can do' - as he didn't think she'd like it. He hadn't taken her out because they were all indebted to her. He needed her to know that.

"I like you, so - I want to treat you."

Her cheeks heated further, and his light flickered in a grin. "I like that look on you too," his voice came out lower than he intended, and he heard her catch her breath.

Thankfully, before he could get carried away, the bar tender came over.

"Nice night, Jim." He said, in greeting.

"Aye," the old human replied. He offered a smile to Phoenix.

"Nice to meet you young lady," he offered a withered hand, that she took. "Always good to see new faces."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You have wonderful place here."

The old human was happy with the compliment, a light shone in his eyes. "Ah, I try my best!"

Shiro always found watching humans interact to be fascinating. He had been made by humans, and was far more complex than a ghost and maybe that was why he found he preferred human woman to his own kind. He loved seeing the light in their eyes, and their strange mannerisms that he'd picked up himself.

He especially liked the woman to his right. More and more so.

They ordered some drinks, and they chatted some more. The night moved faster than he expected, and all too soon he was offering to take her home.

The ship could fly itself, so it didn't matter that he'd had a few to drink. She said she wanted to wait outside, wanted to get some fresh air. They said goodbye to old man Jim, who wanted them to come back soon.

Their boots crunched on snow underfoot, and her breath came out in visible puffs. He watched, mesmerised until she laughed.

"You're staring," she grinned.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and would have blushed if he could. "Your breath is...fascinating. And that, that sounded really creepy. Well done Shiro," he smacked himself in the head.

She laughed again. "I don't mind! It's flattering," she smiled warmly, and her cheeks were red from the cold.

He bet his metal would be cold, freezing to the touch, not that he could feel it but he couldn't offer any body heat to her so he removed his cloak. She had her own on, but his was larger and it had fur on the rim.

"Here," he was bold, and placed it over her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," she put her bare fingers in the fur and pulled it tighter around her. Then she looked to him with wide eyes. "Thank you, for tonight Shiro. It was... I haven't had like a night like this since I can remember."

His mouth lights flickered. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd like to take you out again, if that's alright?"

"Yes," she agreed. Her eyes glittered like liquid metal.

The ship arrived then, from where it had been waiting in orbit. They boarded, and he found he didn't want the night to end.

He hadn't had such a good time in many years, maybe never.

She was a guardian, fierce and strong - a tempest in the form of a night stalker, wielded of the void and he...didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay, with him.

Or for them to travel together. Not that he could follow her into the darkness, but he'd bloody well try.

He didn't voice any of his thought however. They'd only been on one date, for goodness sakes, and he didn't want to scare her away.

He hoped she simply liked him too.

They spoke a little on the way home, both comfortable and warm from the alcohol. She still had his cloak on, and her eyelids fluttered as she settled further into it.

They arrived back at the temple. Thankfully Saladin wasn't there. He didn't know what the old iron born would think. Though he didn't really care. He respected the man, but he wouldn't let his judgement come between him and Phoenix, if she did indeed like him.

She'd agreed to come on a second date, after all.

"When will I see you again?" He asked, as she handed him back his cloak.

"Soon," she smiled sadly.

He couldn't ask any more of her than that. She couldn't know when she was free again. They would hopefully see each other when she dropped in, receiving more orders from Saladin.

"Then I await your return," he said with a bow, hoping he didn't t sound stupid or sappy.

She surprised him by stepping close and leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. His mouth lights fluttered, the equivalent to a blush.

"Thank you, Shiro," she said again, and then walked over to the steps that would take her into the temple where the fires were blazing inside.

He watched her go, still holding his cloak over his arm. He didn't feel the cold, but he wished beyond wished that he could have left her lips against his metal skin.

...

This story has just run away with itself. I can't stop adding to it. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

Ps. I heard Shiro say Lady Guardian once, and I nearly fell out of my chair! He's such a gentleman, but also a cheeky guy ;) well, that's what I'm aiming for anyway. Hope it comes across that way haha.

It would be funny if Saladin waited up for them and was just stood on the steps shaking his head, muttering about the time and what have they been up to? Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't stop this train!

#3

He didn't see her for a few weeks after their first date night. Shiro tried not to let it worry him. She was the guardian who had faced down Oryx and Crota after all!

She would come back to him.

He carried on with this daily duties. Mostly helping guardians out in the Plaguelands. But he tried to spend as much time near the temple, just in case she came back...

When he saw her ship in the sky, he almost dropped the mission log he was reading. Thankfully no one saw, and he pretended he was still reading as she materialised by the fire.

She was probably busy, returning from something important and would need to speak with Saladin first.

"Shiro," she called.

When he heard his name, he jumped a little but tried to cover it up.

He turned around, lowering the mission report and his lights flickered. "My lady guardian."

She didn't falter at the use of 'my' which he could have slapped himself for. It had just slipped out. Instead she smiled warmly, that smile he couldn't get out of his mind and didn't want to.

"How have you been?" She asked, genuinely interested in his boring day to day life!

"It's been good. Good. Busy, but good." Stop rambling he told himself. "What about yourself?"

She managed to keep her face even, "It's been okay. Saladin and I have been trying to stem the source of SIVA."

Ah, that was a terrible burden.

"You okay?" He asked, not trying to belittle her. She looked tired, and he wanted to be there for her. He doubted anyone else could see the small tell tale sighs, and he was pleased with himself that he'd looked for them. She was important. Not just another guardian - not just the golden guardian. Infamous hunter, and sharp shooter.

Those were things that had drawn him in the beginning, he couldn't lie, but he liked what was underneath all of those tales and titles.

"I will be," she offered another small smile. "Thanks, Shiro."

He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Wanting to bring her in for a hug but he wouldn't, not when there were others around and he wasn't sure she would appreciate it. He didn't want to push her.

"I have to go speak to Saladin," she said. "I just wanted to see you first. Let you know that I hadn't forgotten about our second date."

She said it out loud and he was pretty sure a few of the other guardians heard. He didn't mind, in fact he wanted them to know - if she did.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you're ready." He squeezed her shoulder again, to which she nodded and moved to start ascending the steps to where Saladin stood, surrounded by his wolves.

He hadn't noticed at first, but she wore different colours. Still mostly black, but there was a flash of orange on her trousers.

Shiro didn't want to presume anything but...orange really was his colour. It matched her hair yes, but he hoped it was some subtle sign that she liked him...

Damn, maybe he was just weird...

He shook his head, and tried to get back to work. It was next to impossible while she stood beside the old iron born. His eyes would travel to her, without him even meaning to.

Damn.

"Are you dating the golden guardian?" A voice came from behind. He turned to see a female awoken warlock, with a Titan Exo male.

"Uh," they'd caught him off guard. "I'm not sure that's any of your business," he said, voice hard, though he tried to be polite.

"Hm," the awoken tilted her head at him, and Shiro found he didn't like the look she gave him. The Exo remained silent.

"Come on," she said to him. And he followed after the awoken as she moved away.

Shiro shook his head, a human gesture and tried not to let it get to him. He didn't want to upset Phoenix, and so wouldn't go around spreading their personal lives. He hoped the awoken didn't go spreading rumours, but he knew she would. She looked the type.

Phoenix left without saying goodbye. She was approached by a male awoken warlock, and a male Titan who was huge, even for Shiro's standards.

Her fire-team!

He would have been a bit put out that she didn't introduce them, had they not looked like they needed to rush off. Each one of them used their ghosts to teleport to their ships.

His stomach fluttered a little, or perhaps it was more mental as his stomach did not have that function. She was with her fire team, not alone, he would try not to take notice of his nervousness.

Why had they rushed off?

It was another two weeks before he heard anything from her.

In that time, it appeared the rumours had spread like wild fire. So much so that even Saladin had taken notice.

He approached, and Shiro was so frazzled from a busy week that he would have been frowning, had he been able to.

"You and the Young Wolf?" The old iron born inquired of him, though Shiro could discover nothing from the humans expression.

He tried not to snap. "I don't see how it is anyone's business," his mouth lights flickered with annoyance.

The iron born simply looked at him, and it made Shiro uncomfortable. "I respect you, and I know she does also - so I will tell you that yes, we have gone on one date and plan to continue to do so. Do you have a problem with that, Saladin?"

Something crossed the old man's face that he couldn't understand. "I don't begrudge you, or the guardian for taking the time to find some happiness amongst all this darkness. Love is a very special thing, a gift in the galaxy. I just hope that you two realise that you both have duties, and that what you have may be fleeing-"

Shiro tensed at the mention of 'love' and 'fleeting' - he had already been through those things in his mind, many times. Either of them could die in the coming days.

"I accept your words, Saladin. But you will not deter me from her."

The old man smiled. "Good."

With that, he walked away. Three huge, white grey wolves followed after him.

Shiro could only stare a moment. Had that been a test? He rubbed his neck. Damn. The old man must care for the guardian an awful lot to have him looking out her like that.

What has he saying? Of course the Lord Saladin cared for the guardian. He'd named her the Young Wolf and gifted her an iron born sword. He might show it in odd ways, but he did care.

Shiro was glad that she had others who cared for her. He really was. It gave him a pleasant feeling inside. She made him feel things he thought he couldn't, that perhaps other Exo's hadn't or didn't talk about. It was a rare, and beautiful thing and he was grateful for her.

The second person to speak with him about the rumours, aside from the odd guardian who was interested, was his mentor Cayde.

He had gone to the tower to sort some things out, and decided that he couldn't avoid his friend forever so he had gone down into the vanguard area.

Cayde noticed him before he made it close, and the other Exo waved a hand as he approached. Erris followed close behind. The woman was defiantly strange, and she seemed to stick to Cayde like glue. Much to his mentors chagrin.

"How have you been?" Cayde threw an arm round his shoulder, patting him with a hand.

"Ah, I've been good." He answered, trying to avoid the weeping green eyes of the woman who was just staring at him. "Been busy - with the Plaguelands."

"I've heard about that," Cayde nodded. "It's a good job we sent Phoenix out when we did."

Here it comes, Shiro thought.

"Speaking of our favourite guardian," his mentor started, leading him as they walked to the side so that people passing by could get around. "I've heard some interested rumours on the ghost-vine."

"Hm," Shiro offered. "What are those then?"

"Hah. You messing with me, rookie?" His mentors mouth lights flickered with his laugh. "You, and Phoenix - dating."

Shiro groaned and rubbed his forehead. Eris would not stop staring at him, and despite not being able to feel it, he was sure his neck prickled with awareness.

"We didn't want to advertise it to the entire galaxy," Shiro admitted. "Well, not yet."

Cayde laughed loudly, and smacked him on the shoulder again. He would have thought his mentor would be angry, if the rumours had been correct that he had held a light to Phoenix.

He was an honest Exo, if anything. "So you're not mad? I had heard some rumours-"

"Huh? No. Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you two." Eris smiled knowingly, and Shiro tired to ignore it.

"Well," he rubbed his head again. "There were some rumours that you well, that you had a thing for-"

Cayde pulled his head back, the same as raising an eyebrow in Exo terms. "Really? Wow. No. We're not like that. She's a good friend. One I love to annoy. Much like Eris here-" the woman remained silent, watching, while holding an orb of some kind.

"Well," Shiro wasn't used to awkward conversations. "That's good."

Cayde laughed again. "Look at you. All worried! Can't wait to see Phoenix again so I can rib her over it."

"Be nice," he cautioned his mentor. "I'm actually not sure if she's heard the extend of the rumours. She's pretty busy right now." She was certainly busy if Cayde hadn't seen her in awhile. She stopped off at the tower far more than the temple.

"Ah, she's got a hard shell. She'll be fine. If she likes you, then it won't bother her."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shiro mumbled. 'If' she liked him. Yeah, thanks. He was already worried about that enough.

"Hey," Cayde smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Phoenix is sincere. She wouldn't lead you on."

"I know," Shiro groused.

Cayde only flickered his mouth lights in an amused grin. He wouldn't put it past his mentor to flirt with her just to wind him up, and make him jealous.

"When she gets back, we'll all have to go out for a drink," Cayde offered, still smugly amused.

Shiro never was one to let him win. "Sure. A double day. You and Eris can come-"

Cayde nearly choked on the air that he didn't need to breathe. Eris answered for him. "That should be proficient. I do not drink, however, it would be beneficial to engage in social activities."

"Way to ruin the mood, Eris," Cayde muttered. "It's a good job I like you rookie."

Shiro laughed, but it was cut short when he heard someone shout:

"Hey you - Exo."

For some reason, he just know it would be him who was 'that Exo'. His legendary luck wasn't doing too good over the last week, it seemed.

Cayde snickered. "Ah, Phoenix's Titan friend. Good luck, Shiro." Cayde patted him on the shoulder again, before waking away while waving. "You'll need it!"

Shiro turned to find the purple awoken he'd seen all those weeks ago storm up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, as pleasantly as possible.

The awoken eyed him up and down with glowing orange eyes. Her hands landed on her hips as she cocked them to one side.

"So, you and Phoenix - huh?"

Shiro didn't have a chance to answer.

"She seems happy. Happier. After she'd been out with you. So I'll allow it. Just don't hurt her, or I'll make sure you feel pain."

"Uh," was all he could say for a moment. The Titan raised a brow, she was waiting for a response.

"If I hurt her, then I will come to you so you can make me feel pain. It will be the least I deserve," he promised.

That seemed to pacify the Titan, and he meant it. She reached out and latched a hand on his shoulder, nodding to herself.

"You're not too bad Exo, not too bad."

With that, the Titan walked away. Back straight and shoulders out.

Shiro knew his eyes flickered in a blink.

What a strange week it had been.

He just hoped that he got to see Phoenix again soon.

It was three days later that he met her again. Luckily, they ran into each other on the tower. She'd just come out from her flat beneath the main floor in the tower, and was surprised to see him. She said she was going to head on over to the temple to see him.

They went to the little bar in the tower. Under the flight area. It wasn't as nice as the place on earth in is eyes, but they managed to get a little booth alone.

He listened as she told him of all she'd been doing. It sounded brutal, to be sure and his hands tightened on his drink.

He wasn't one of the highest of rank in the hunters for nothing. He knew how to fight, and fight well - he wished he could stand by her side. But she already had a fire team, and he was not a guardian. He would have to get to know those two men, the ones she kept by her side - that would have to be enough.

She asked after him, and he reluctantly told her of everything that had happened. From Saladin, to Cayde and then her Titan friend.

Phoenix did not seem to mind the rumours, she was certainly used to them. Before she'd gotten her fire-team, people had called her hot headed and dangerous. The warlock vanguard leader had come to logger heads with her more than once over attitude and conduct.

She was surprised that Saladin would go out of his way to check on her. To Cayde, she said that she would put up with his jibes if they could actually force him to go on a double date with Eris - In fact she would pay to see it.

She did laugh at her Titan friend however, "Sorry about her. She's protective."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I am glad you have people watching your back, Phoenix. When I can't, I want to know you're safe."

Her cheeks heated, and she gave him that warm smile that he craved.

They settled into their conversation, content in one another's company. He reached out, at one point, and placed his hand over hers on the table. She didn't pull away, and he was glad that he was able to touch her, if only a little. Sometimes he felt as if he didn't watch her, or touch her, she would disappear. Off to fight monsters in the darkness.

When it got late, and they could not put off their duties anymore, they had to say farewell. He walked her back to her flat, which he thought meant she trusted him a lot.

She stood outside her door and he had to touch her one last time. It felt like the time they had together wasn't enough, but he wouldn't ask for more.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, unable to help himself. He still worried that he was not good enough.

"If you would like?" Her cheeks heated, and he realised that she was also nervous as to whether he wanted to continue what they had.

Perhaps she hadn't shone what was under her tales and titles to many people, and worried she wouldn't be what he thought.

He didn't want her thinking that.

So he lifted a hand to brush over her hair, and the curve of her jaw. She watched him through liquid silver eyes, as he bent to place his mouth piece on top of her head. He couldn't kiss, no really, but he hoped the gesture was mostly the same.

She squeezed the hand that he dropped, before she stood up to press her lips to his cheek once more.

"Until we meet again," she whispered.

His eyes flickered. "Until then," he tried not to let his emotions clog his voice.

She smiled sadly, before stepping into her rooms. He watched the door close, before he made his way back to the main tower floor. From there he called down his ship, and simply sat in orbit for a short time.

Thinking, planning, dreaming.

...

Oooh. End of part 3.

This is longer than I expected but I go where the story tells me to!

Hopefully we'll have some more progression next chapter and yes, I had to mention her fire-team. If you check out my other destiny shorts, you can see them in some of those.

Great-vine to Ghost-vine? Yeah, I'm an idiot.

Edit note: on closer inspection, I realise that Shiro doesn't have any mouth lights - so for the sake of this story, and trying to give more emotional tell signs - he has mouth lights haha. Annnnd, he doesn't have a furry cloak. But I love the furry hunter cloak you can get, so he has that one now.


End file.
